


What A Shame || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: 18 from the smut list for Kakashi pls, with maybe a hint jealousy >.>
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	What A Shame || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: 18 from the smut list for Kakashi pls, with maybe a hint jealousy >.>

After you had been the bathroom for an hour with the door sealed Kakashi had grown impatient. “Y/n, what could possibly be taking so long in there? We have to get going. We have forty-five minutes until Naruto’s inauguration and he asked me to be there early.”

“I’ll be out in a minute. I’m almost done.” You heard a sigh leave Kakashi’s lips as you finished speaking. “Kakashi, I heard that.”

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the closed bathroom door with anticipation. As you watched him you could feel the air between the two of you change. Kakashi stood from the counter and slowly started walking toward you. The black dress that flowed barely past your ass cheek doing a lot for him. “There’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public Y/n.”

You smirked at him, watching his eyes trail up and down your figure, unaware that he was now biting his lips. “Why not Kakashi?” You whined, knowing full well that the sound of your whining was a weakness of his. 

“Cause it would be a shame to have to rip that off of you in front of hundreds of other ninjas.” He walked up to you and ran his hand down your side. “Such a nice material...” His face turned serious. “And no one else but me gets to see you like this.”

You placed your hand on his arm. “Kakashi, if you rip this dress I swear to god...” You were stopped as his lips met your neck, the sensation of his touch sending a rush of electricity through your body. 

“Oh I won’t rip it, we’re home, you won’t even have to take it off.” He grabbed your arm and pushed you up against the bathroom door. “You’re making us late darling. The one time that I wanted to actually be there on time and you have to come out looking like this.” His finger trailed down the exposed skin on your back. His foot pushed your legs apart farther. “You just wanted to tease me, didn’t you?”

You laughed as his hand wrapped into your hair, pulling your head back to him so he could place a kiss on your cheek. “Do you worst Kakashi Hatake.”

Kakashi huffed. “You know how I feel about teasing.” You heard his pants unzip and his hand reached your core. He rubbed the fabric of your panties. “Tch, you’re wet already. I’ve barely even touched you. You did this all on purpose.”

He pushed your underwear to the side and plunged his fingers into you, ruthlessly sliding in and out of you. You trembled under his touch. “Kakashi, please.” 

He removed his fingers as your walls clamped down, closing on nothing. You whined and attempted to turn around to face him. Kakashi pushed you back onto the door, replacing the space his finger had just pleasured with his length. Kakashi grabbed your hair again, pulling you down further on his girth as he thrust hard into you. Every thrust pushing him closer to his release, knowing you were riding on the cusp of your own. 

You reached behind you and wrapped your arm around his head, pulling your body close to his. As you reached your peak you could feel your abdomen tightening, ready to let go at any moment. 

Kakashi let out a loud grunt as he finally lost his composure, coating your walls with his hot cum, you following right after. As he pulled out of you the mixture of your juices dripped down your thigh. Kakashi reached down and wiped your leg and moved your underwear back into position, licking his fingers. “I guess it’s a good thing we did this before we left. What a shame, for being such a tease, we’re leaving with you just like that. Careful not to leave a stain on any of the seats.”


End file.
